Neurological functions and pathologies and resulting properties and phenotypes (e.g., behavior, memory, disease, etc.) are fundamentally important aspects of animal (e.g., human) biology, health, and well-being. Yet the underlying molecular and cellular biology is poorly understood. In view of this, there is a dearth of pharmaceutical or research tools for altering these properties and phenotypes at the molecular level and in a specific manner.